


Heartbeats

by echo_85



Series: Sanvers [2]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen Break up, Altered genetics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Maggie Sawyer & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Parenthood, Post-Break Up Sanvers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Project Cadmus, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Self-Harm, Survivor Guilt, Winn Schott Jr. Ships It, little sister kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: A lot has happened in the 2 years Maggie and Alex breaks up while Alex moved on and began her relationship with Kelly, Maggie has been kidnapped by Cadmus for 2 years. While on a recon mission, Supergirl finds the detective in a cage, bloody and beaten nearly to death laying next to a smaller body. Now Kara, Alex, Winn, and J'onn are trying to figure out what happened to her in the last 2 years. When Maggie wakes up, she isn't the same that they came to know and love, instead she's the shell of the person she use to be. It was gonna be a long recovery for Maggie and for the gang.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, Eliza Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer & Winn Schott Jr.
Series: Sanvers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057064
Kudos: 9





	Heartbeats

> -ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪꜰ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴍʏ ᴏᴡɴ ᴡᴀʏ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ᴀ ʟɪꜰᴇ ɪ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ᴛɪʀᴇᴅ ᴏꜰ ꜰɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ʟᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ɢᴏ ꜱᴏ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴍʏ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ-
> 
> The blinding lights blinded her momentarily, wry of the sudden lights. The familiar feeling of panic sinks in, her body reacting to the hands that were suddenly upon her. She kicks and scratches at the offending person, and eventually bites the person’s arm making the offending person scream in pain as they let her go. Her head is spinning, her body aches but she doesn’t stop fighting. She stands in front of a smaller body in a protective manner like a wolf mother protecting her pup. She can hear that whoever she had just bitten was talking but everything sounds off, can’t understand what they are saying. As more comes, the more her body reacts but she knows that the fight in her is wearing out. She manages to bite 3 more before she hears a familiar voice calling her name. Deep in her mind she knows the voice, knows that the voice is good then everything turns black. The D.E.O. agents and Supergirl raided the last of Cadmus’ base, after finally being able to find it 2 years later. Supergirl hears some of her agents scream in pain, and flashes over to them. She sees them clutching their arms. 
> 
> “ What happened?” She asks. 
> 
> “ She happened,” One of the agents hissed, pointing at the cage where a familiar bloody, beaten Detective Maggie Sawyer laid. Her heart stops at the sight of her. So many emotions spur on to her but contain it. She’ll deal with it later, but first they had to get Maggie to the D.E.O. 
> 
> “ Call the medic,” She tells them as she gently takes the detective out of the cage and notices a small bundle next to the unconscious detective.  _ A child. She must have been protecting her but why would she attack the D.E.O. agents?  _ Supergirl wonders. “ Get the child.” Maggie didn’t have a lot of time, she looked like she lost a lot of blood and her whole body was covered in bruises. She already confirmed that the detective has two broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a broken leg, a huge cut on her stomach that’s gonna leave a scar, and a dislocated shoulder. She knew that the detective was gonna have to go to surgery. 
> 
> “ The medic is coming in 20 minutes,” one of the agents informs her but Supergirl shakes her head.  _ She doesn’t have that time. _
> 
> “ She’s not gonna last that long, I’ll fly her,” She tells them. “ Wait for the medic, stay with the kid, and search the area if there are any more survivors or anything that will help the D.E.O. know what happened here.” She leaves Agent Hix in charge for the rest of the recon mission as she takes off to the sky. She’s careful about the fragile body in her arms as she flies as fast as she could without harming it. So many thoughts running in her head.  _ Why was she even in the cage? Why did she bite the agents? How long has she been captured by Cadmus? Who was the child that she was protecting? _ She notices how light the detective is and she knows that it’s been 2 years since the break-up between her and her sister but she knows that Maggie would not starve herself.
> 
> “ Where’s Hamilton?” Supergirl asks as she lands on the balcony. 
> 
> “ I’ll page her,” Vazquez answers her as Supergirl goes to the medical bay, placing the detective down letting the nurses do their job. She stays outside of the room watching them work on Maggie. 
> 
> “ Her BP is low, we need to bring it back up,” 
> 
> “ She’s not breathing.” “Someone bring the respirator.”
> 
> “ She’s crashing,” 
> 
> “ We need blood,” 
> 
> Supergirl-Kara watches them wheel Maggie out of the room and her heart drops to her stomach. The flight here had made Maggie worse. She doesn’t know how but she knows it. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 


End file.
